


准备事项

by Wendyg



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendyg/pseuds/Wendyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky已经恢复记忆，与Steve确认关系住在一起，是一对已经标记的AO伴侣</p>
            </blockquote>





	准备事项

再过两天就是Bucky的发情期，Steve忙着在家里做各种准备。先给他们的卧室地面上铺上柔软的毯子——毯子很必要，两个超级战士干起来的战场可不止他们那张加大了的双人床，Steve并不欣赏在他忙着在Bucky身上耕耘时还要分心对付与膝盖骨做对的坚硬地板——虽然在发情期过后这些毯子都会像被一百只猫用过的猫抓板，托了Bucky那只铁臂的福。除了毯子，还要准备上一堆干净的毛巾浴巾，还有干净床单。毕竟那会是至少要持续三天的性爱马拉松，没人高兴带着一身乱七八糟的黏腻临时跑去搓毛巾。最后还得出门大采购一趟，在卧室里储备足够的饮用水和运动饮料，冰箱也要塞满易入口的速食。这些都是Steve的经验之谈，他已经跟Bucky一起度过了三个发情期，从一开始的慌乱、无所适从到彼此磨合就像真正合二为一，Steve知道Bucky总是最默契，最合适的那一个。想到这Steve不由自主的弯起了嘴角。对了，准备工作还有最重要的是，确保“那个”准备到位，最好家里到处塞上几个随时随地能摸出来……

“Steve，有你的快递。”Bucky托着个大纸箱子走进卧室，顺手在Steve趴着铺毯子而撅起的屁股上猛拍了一计。  
“嘿，看看是什么？”Steve拍拍手站起来，Bucky已经手快的拆开了箱子。  
“哇哦，超级士兵专用，加强版？”Bucky一脸暧昧地笑着把箱子里的东西撒到床上。Steve脸红了，看来“那个”也及时到位了。专门定制的加大尺寸和强度的安全套。因为Bucky过去的七十年里被九头蛇强行施用了过量的抑制剂身体被搞得乱七八糟，后来调养了很久才恢复了正常的发情期，除非逼不得已，Steve绝不肯让Bucky再碰任何抑制剂或避孕药之类的药物。所以除了标记的那一次，Steve总是尽职尽责的戴着套子。倒不是Steve不想要孩子，只是Bucky恢复记忆回到他身边还不到一年，他们还没来及一起去看大峡谷，还有数不清的旧日梦想要慢慢实现。超级英雄的日常已经够忙碌够波澜起伏了，他们可没准备好面对一个随时会闹的稀里哗啦的小baby。

“他们绝对该给你发个VIP证书什么的，你大概一个人就能撑起安全套厂家一半的销量。这些至少有一百个了？足够我们用到下一个发情期。”吧唧看着摊了一床花花绿绿的东西，习惯性地舔了舔嘴唇，向Steve抛去一个取笑的眼神。  
“上次订的那批只用了一个月。”Steve故意板起脸说，“由于某人总是欲求不满要个不停。”  
“那只能证明某人总是辣得让你无法抗拒。发情期以外的时间做又用不着戴套，你小心过头了。咦，这是什么？”Bucky从纸箱底部摸出一个独立包装的细长条，“看来厂家还有点良心，送了个赠品。”  
Steve看着Bucky拆开包装拿出内容物，是个长的像个长茄子的肉粉色棒状物，底部有个开关，他心里顿时就咯噔了一声。Bucky兴味盎然地打开了开关，棒状物猛地震动起来，上半截还不停地扭动着。Steve头脑停顿了一秒。这，这不就是传说中的按摩棒！他穿越到现代之后虽然恶补过不少影视作品，包括小黄片，也大致了解过一些现代人的情趣，但看到这玩意儿真实的出现在自己伴侣的手中，对方还十分感兴趣的把玩着，心理冲击多少还是有的。

“咱们试试这个？”Bucky把按摩棒贴着脸颊，故意挤出色情的声线诱惑Steve。  
“现在还是下午，我们早上起床时才刚做过！你过两天就到发情期了，现在应该保留体力。”Steve猜到Bucky会借机要求来一炮，但还是苦口婆心的劝说道。Steve知道随着发情期的临近Omega会越来越渴求Alpha的宠爱，闻着这几天Bucky身上日益浓烈的甜美诱人的气味，他也忍的很辛苦，不过他可是出了名的牛脾气+四倍忍耐力，可不会一句话就动摇。  
Steve收拾起床上的套套和棒棒塞进床头柜。毯子搞定了，毛巾之前就已经准备好，还剩采购食物的工作。  
“跟我去超市买东西吗？你可以随便挑喜欢的零食。”Steve翻出购物袋走到门口问。  
意识到Steve不会现在跟自己来上一发了，Bucky懒散的陷进大床里像只大猫似的打了个滚：“没意思，你自己去好了。”  
见Bucky眯起眼睛似乎想小睡一会儿，Steve宠溺地笑了笑，凑过去在他红润的唇上啄了一个吻，轻轻替他带上了门。

听到Steve的脚步声渐远，Bucky一下子睁开了眼睛，手伸向了床头柜。

 

Steve提着大包小包回到家时已经过了一个多小时。一进门一股浓郁甜蜜的Omega气味扑面而来，Steve胯下的小兄弟几乎是立刻就抬起头打算出来透透气了。难道Bucky的发情期提前了？Steve丢下购物袋冲进卧室，卧室里的景象让他忍不住捂住了脸。  
Bucky把自己扒的一丝不挂，内衣外套都凌乱的堆在地上，他自己则侧卧在床上，鼻子埋进Steve的枕头里贪婪的嗅闻着上面残留的Alpha气味，金属手紧紧揪着床单，另一只手握着自己的老二，小腹上肌肉崩的紧紧的，已经沾上了不少白浊的体液。从夹紧的大腿间看不到深陷臀缝间的肉穴，但Steve的四倍听力已经捕捉到了按摩棒运作的嗡嗡声。Bucky身下的床单也已经洇湿了一大片，散发着赤裸裸的邀请的信息。  
“Steve？”Bucky抬起头，蓝眼睛被欲望蒸腾的湿漉漉的，可怜兮兮的望向自己的Alpha，像只被遗弃的小狗狗，“拜托……帮帮我，Steve……"  
Steve走到床前，伸手拨开被汗水粘在Bucky脸上的头发：“老天啊，我有没有告诉过你你就是个不肯听话的小混球？”靠近之后Bucky的信息素更是仿佛有了实体一般渗透进他每一个毛孔，要将他拖进情欲之海。Steve控制着自己想要狠狠扑上去把自家omega操哭的欲望，把Bucky拽过来在他屁股上用力拍了一巴掌。  
“啊！！！”Bucky尖叫了一声，性器猛地溢出一股前液，在这份突如其来的刺疼和快感中颤抖着，把之前想说的“再混蛋也都是跟你学的”都忘到了九霄云外。体内按摩棒还在不断蠕动着，之前长时间不间断的刺激已经让他忍不住射了两次，但对Omega来说那根本不算什么，按摩棒没有能抵住甬道深处那处敏感入口的结，也没有Alpha信息素辅助，无法让他达到关键的致命的omega高潮。身体已经承受了过多的刺激而过度紧绷着，Bucky早就焦躁不已度秒如年的盼着Steve回来，此时更是顾不上Steve再说些什么，只顾粗暴的扯开他包的严严实实的裤裆。粗壮硬热的肉棒一解开束缚立刻精神无比的弹出来，一下子打到Bucky脸上。Bucky把头埋进Steve胯下，深深呼吸那里浓郁的Alpha气息，然后张大嘴饥渴地将肉棒头部塞进嘴里用力吮吸起来。  
“哦……操，Bucky！”Steve托住Bucky的头看向他的眼睛，那双雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛已经微微失去了焦距，沉浸在自家Alpha强大又安心的气息中，他人类的那只手扶着Steve的阴茎根部，时不时的搓揉两下，金属手夹在分开的双腿间用力抽插着体内那支按摩棒，更多湿滑的液体顺着腿部曲线往下淌。  
包裹着Steve性器的艳丽双唇是那么柔软热情，不断舔弄戳刺的灵巧舌尖让人欲罢不能。然而Steve可不想因此就让那根无生命的按摩棒代替他应有的位置——那玩意儿没他长，还不及他的一半粗，只是个只会机械运动的废物，怎么可能满足他心爱的，珍贵的omega？——Bucky当然值得更好的。Steve抓住Bucky的头发让自己暂时抽离那张诱人的嘴，把他推倒在枕头上。Bucky可不肯老老实实躺着，边呜咽着不成句的词语边双手胡乱挥舞着想把那根老二抓回来，Steve哭笑不得的花了一会儿功夫才把他按住，然后反过身骑在他身上，让Bucky能再次抓住他的阴茎迫不及待地塞进嘴里，而Steve自己也正对着Bucky分开的大腿，看到那根按摩棒的底部和环绕着它的那圈粉嫩的肌肉，穴口急促地一收一合，不停溢出亮晶晶又香甜诱人的黏液，沾的周围肌肤都显得无比嫩滑可口。Steve忍不住一口叼住那块大腿内侧的软肉，边吸吮边用牙磨蹭。他几乎立刻就听到了Bucky堵在喉咙里的一声呻吟，身下的躯体像案板上的大鱼一样拼命扭动起来，双腿无助地往空中蹬了两下，就被有力的手臂牢牢固定住。  
“别急，放松点，会让你舒服的。”Steve松开口安抚地往刚磨出的牙印上吹了吹。很遗憾这个姿势看不到Bucky的脸，不过Bucky报复性地轻咬了一口他的性器，Steve垮下脸，却忍不住又浮现了笑容。想起Bucky刚被带回来，一副令人心碎的对外界毫无反应冷冰冰的态度，现在这个会哭会笑会开黄腔，满脑子馊主意的Bucky是多么来之不易，Steve有时甚至觉得在做梦，多美的梦境才能让他重新找回自己的omega，甚至让他恢复了记忆找回了自我，变的如此幸福？

“……快点，Steve……需要你……”Bucky吐出塞在嘴里的肉棒，猛烈地喘息着，双手抓揉着Steve结实的臀部，快要把那里抓出淤青。Steve吻着Bucky的腿，磨蹭着一直抵着他下巴的涨硬的阴茎，把那甜蜜黏腻的体液蹭的满脸都是。他握住小穴外露出的那一小截按摩棒，轻轻往外抽，那里的肌肉夹的紧紧的，收缩着想挽留住那入侵物。这幅景象刺激了Steve体内Alpha的占有欲，他低吼一声，无视了那份无意义的抵抗一下子把按摩棒拔了出来，一直被堵在里面无处释放的体液突然找到了出口，争先恐后地喷涌出来。Steve毫不犹豫地吻上那湿漉漉的肉穴，像是饿了三天一样搜刮着香甜浓厚的omega体液。  
“……啊……哈啊……Steve……受……受不了了……”小穴被用力吮吸舔弄，Bucky觉得灵魂都快被吸出来了，眼睛止不住向后翻过去，生理泪水不停的溢出来湿了满脸，全身颤抖着软下来，所有感官都聚集在下身被Alpha刺激着的地方，感到Steve有力的舌头伸进内侧，粗糙的舌面搔刮着甬道里敏感的软肉，撑开每一道隐藏的褶皱，灵巧的压榨更多的汁液。贴着脸颊的肉棒震颤着又涨大了一圈，Bucky侧过脸闭著眼睛本能的跟着Steve的动作小口舔着它，感受上面每一道饱满的筋络，Alpha的前液时不时溢出，跟Bucky的唾液，汗水和眼泪混在一起，升腾起交融的气味，再被满满吸进肺里。  
Steve变换着角度将肉穴舔得里里外外沾满了Alpha的气味，满足地抬头深吸一口气。下半身已经有些迫不及待，但他可是有着四倍忍耐力的男人。他伸出两根手指试探了一下，微微有些红肿的穴口轻而易举的容纳了下来，内部的肉壁厚实绵软，又湿又热，弹性十足的紧紧吸附着他。Steve有些欲罢不能的加入了第三根手指，在内部打着圈子搅动，按摩那里紧绷的肌肉。  
“快点……那里，please……”Bucky想要尖叫，出口的却是带着哭腔的软软的哀求。他努力把腿张的更开，方便Steve给他更激烈的刺激。  
“放松……你里面好紧……”Steve恋恋不舍的抽出手指，手上沾着的omega体液拉出长长一道淫靡的银丝。他翻身从Bucky身上下来，换回面对面的位置，把Bucky脸上的发丝一把撸到脑后，仔细欣赏了一下他脸上的表情。眼皮鼻尖都成了粉红色，湿透的睫毛盖着失焦半睁的蓝眼睛，嘴唇磨得鲜红欲滴，微张着能看见里面粉嫩的舌头。整张脸上都涂满了他的气味，不断的宣誓着这是属于谁的omega。  
“为什么……停下来？……Steve……”没等他问完Steve已经抓住他的后脑狠狠地吻住了他，急风骤雨般啃咬上那双红艳的唇，绞缠着他的舌头，另一只手从后颈流连下去，揉按了两下Bucky颈上的结合标记，越过肩上与铁臂相连的深刻伤痕，转移到胸部抓揉结实的胸肌，大拇指打着圈挑逗兴奋挺立着的乳头，接着大手抚摸过颤抖瘫软的腰，回到臀缝间那处凹陷。又一波液体溢出来，那里一开一合的迎接Steve的手指，Steve再次插进去，这次角度顺手了不少，向前勾起手指轻而易举地找到了前列腺的位置，手指刚按压上去Bucky就猛烈地爆发了一阵呜咽，全部被Steve的吻堵在了喉间。腹肌收紧到几近抽搐，双腿用力夹住那只给予无上快感的手，渴求更多，更激烈，把他从里到外都干翻。  
Steve善解人意的继续搓揉那一点，时而用指尖轻轻刮骚，时而用力揉按，时而抽插着摩擦，一股又一股热液从深处喷溅到他的手指上，他几乎有些担心Bucky会不会脱水了。Bucky那只人类的手紧紧攀在他肩上，好像溺水的人攀着浮木，机械臂已经把床单撕扯得破破烂烂。他停下吻，给Bucky一些新鲜空气，怀里的人大口大口的喘息着，无力的仰倒在枕头上。Steve看着暴露出的起伏的白皙颈项，细细舔吻过去，直到含住香味浓郁的omega腺体，用牙齿轻咬着上面的标记。  
“等……等一下……呜啊……要……要到了……啊啊啊！！”随着手指用力的挤压和被咬住敏感腺体的刺激，Bucky猛地弓起腰，无人触碰的阴茎断断续续射出一道稀薄的浊液，落在他的小腹上。后穴抽搐着吸紧了作乱的手指，更深处更加强烈的渴望着。高潮把大脑冲刷的一片空白，Bucky几乎是恐惧的抱紧了Steve，仿佛害怕在这空白下Steve会像泡影般消失不见。

“Bucky？没事了，看着我，Bucky。”Steve温柔地呼唤着，轻吻着Bucky的眼睛，直到那湿透的双眼慢慢重新聚焦。Bucky神魂颠倒地久久凝视着那双天空色的虹彩，直到终于找回了意识。Steve的背上被他抓出了几道血痕，他慢慢放开胳膊，自嘲的笑了笑：“你只用手指就让我高潮了，进步挺快。”  
Steve也笑了：“我猜血清也提高了这方面的学习力。”他继续安抚着Bucky还在抽搐颤抖的身体，“还能继续吗？”  
“当然，你这混蛋都没插进来，以为我会这样放过你？”Bucky撑起身爬到Steve身上，感受着alpha满含欲望的热度，坚硬的肉棒直直抵在他湿透的臀缝间，已经蓄势待发。  
“唔唔，好大……”Bucky扭动着磨擦了一会儿就准备往下坐，却被Steve托住了。  
“别急，忘了戴套。”Steve一边解释一边往床头柜里摸，Bucky简直气不打一处来，都箭在弦上了Steve居然还忘不了这个！

 

“别戴了，后天才会开始发情期，现在没关系的，你不想射在我里面吗？”Bucky做出一张委屈脸，他知道Steve从来抵挡不了这个。Steve不赞同地瞪着他，但手没抓的那么紧了，Bucky趁机用力往后坐，把那灼热涨硬的顶端纳入狭窄的入口。虽然之前扩张了很久，穴口还是被这大家伙撑得发白，Bucky闭上眼睛低低呜咽着一点一点放松身体，感受着被填满，被心爱之人完全占有的感觉。  
Steve觉得自己像是慢慢泡进一池热水里，四肢百骸的毛孔都舒适的打开了。Alpha本能叫嚣着想要狠狠压住自己的omega直接操进最深处，让他在身下哭叫，哀求，臣服，完全打开，把他射得满满的，一整天都能感受到自己在他体内，向所有人宣誓他的占有……Steve脑中混沌了一会儿，直到Bucky呻吟着酥软地倒向他胸口，才发现自己本能地用力抓着Bucky的屁股，将他紧紧按在自己的阴茎上，腰不自觉地一下一下向上挺动，把自己全部埋进那天堂般温热湿软的肉穴里。  
“没事吧？疼吗？”Steve知道自己要是失控的话力道有多大，赶紧放轻了动作。Bucky趴在他胸口急促的喘息了好几次才终于找回了声音：“老天啊……你要把我捅穿了……不过没关系，我喜欢你的大怪兽填满我。”手指和按摩棒都无法到达的深处被扩张充实，焦躁的饥渴被稍稍抚慰，Bucky身体不再那么紧绷，穴口的涨疼也渐渐被快感掩盖，更多的汁水被挤出来，让性器的进出更加顺畅。  
“Bucky……”Steve也止不住喘息起来，尽力保持自制力。暖热的内壁像融化的黄油般包裹着他，一阵一阵的收缩吮吸着，想要控制住自己实在不是易事。他把注意力转移到手上，意识到自己正紧握着Bucky的两瓣弹性十足的臀肉，不由得像揉面团似的抓揉起来，相互摩擦挤压。四处流溢的粘粘湿湿的体液让他手指打滑，指腹不断扫过两人相连的地方。  
“哈啊……哈啊……好舒服……”Bucky主动扭动着腰各个角度套弄着Alpha的器官，榨取更多快感，“Steve……算是为了Fury给你的那点工资着想，以后都别戴套了好不好？”  
“……在床上提起别的Alpha，我是不是该为此惩罚你？”Steve故意板起脸，掐了一下Bucky的屁股。Bucky猛地挺起腰，咯咯笑了起来：“认真的？Fury？你可真是个荒唐的小醋缸。”两人脑袋里不约而同的浮现了独眼老大的黑脸，一下子忍不住笑成了一团。  
“嘿，别再说笑话了，你要害我软掉了。”Bucky手撑着Steve的胸口，笑声的震颤一路传递过来，一股柔情蜜意带着他的心好像飘上了云端，“你的调情手段倒是一点没有长进。”  
“可你就是喜欢这样，不是吗？”Steve收住笑，双手一路向上抚摸过汗湿滑腻的肌肤，将Bucky抱进怀里甜蜜地亲吻。Steve的双唇仿佛带有魔力，轻柔的磨蹭让Bucky想起刚回到这里时Steve给他的每一个小心翼翼的额头上的晚安吻，还有落在肩头伤痕上每一个心碎的轻啄。Bucky主动加深了这个吻，舌尖划过雪白的齿列，舔上对方的上颚和舌根，又狡猾地躲开缩回，轻咬Steve前来追逐的舌头，像吃糖一样把那灵巧的肉块吸进口中，时轻时重地相互纠缠磨蹭。两人都深深投入在这个吻中，来不及咽下的唾液涂满了下巴。舒缓的节奏渐渐变得激烈，唇齿间的美妙感觉辐射向全身，Bucky喉间忍不住发出猫咪一样的呜噜声，整张脸连耳朵都红透了。还连在一起的下半身跟着节奏紧紧吸吮，，一点都舍不得松开，前面发泄过好几次的阴茎又硬了起来，头部顶在Steve坚实的腹肌上跟着身体的起伏摇晃。  
不知过了多久，Steve吻得头皮发麻，连超级士兵也不得不恋恋不舍地退开换了好几口气。Bucky软的像摊果冻一样趴在他身上扭动，一边喘息一边急急催促：“……哈啊……快点……动起来……操我！”Steve托着他向上挺，Bucky腰软的没力气配合，于是Steve抱着他翻过身把他压在床上，让两条长腿缠上自己，在他腰下面塞了个枕头，然后狠狠捅进甬道深处。  
“这样舒服吗？”Steve卖力地抽插，还腾出一只手握住Bucky的阴茎上下搓揉，手指刺激着顶端柔嫩的小孔，抹开断断续续溢出来的前液。连接的地方“咕叽咕叽”的水声让他兴奋极了，越来越收不住力道。  
“……啊……呜……好舒服……好棒，再深点……啊啊……”Bucky跟着节奏紧紧夹住Steve的腰，哭喊着收紧身体不停抽搐，眼泪一直流进头发里，下身更是湿得厉害，火辣辣的顶弄让他像成熟甜美的桃子般被挤榨出丰沛香甜的汁水。强烈的快感像电流从尾椎升起，沿着脊椎狠狠抽打四肢百骸，愉悦到近乎疼痛。Bucky几乎没意识到自己什么时候又射了一次，只全心全意感受Alpha硕大热烫的龟头将自己内部完全撑开，令他心旌摇荡，每一寸肌肤每一个细胞都想要拜倒在自家Alpha身下，将自己完完全全奉献出去。  
Steve脸也完全涨红了，他抓起身下omega的头，逼迫他的omega集中精神看向他。Bucky的瞳孔放的很大，几乎看不清边缘那一圈深蓝色，脸上的表情参杂痛苦与极乐，似哭似笑，目眩神迷。Steve低吼着把鼻子贴上omega颈上的腺体，贪婪地嗅闻omega高潮时信息素潮涌出的强烈气味，下身的性器又涨大了几分，抽动着做好了射精的准备。Steve还不想这么快结束，他耐着性子慢慢从湿热紧缩的肉穴中拔出，只留头部在敏感的入口处转着圈磨蹭。一般没到发情期时Alpha很少会成结，但这次Steve有这种预感。  
Bucky感受到内里的空虚，挣扎着贴近他，小腿在他背后急切地敲打催促，却被一把按回床上。“呜呜……Steve……快点……”Bucky难耐地哭了出来，本能地用力夹紧磨蹭双腿，Steve感觉腰快被他夹断了，于是用力掰开他的腿，让一抽一抽的小穴完全暴露在两人的视线中。  
Bucky迷蒙的视线不由自主的落在Steve插进自己入口的性器上。那东西比之前涨的还大，深红色湿淋淋的沾满了Bucky体内的热液，还往下滴着水，头部消失在自己被撑的圆圆的穴口里，浅浅的抽插着。Bucky不由得大声呻吟了一声，颤抖着夹得更紧了。  
Steve又稍稍深入了一点，戳刺着omega的前列腺。然而Bucky已经没办法射出更多了，工作过头的性器软趴趴地垂在沾满精液的小腹上。Bucky像只被拎出水的大鱼长大了嘴上气不接下气地喘息哭泣着，连哀求都说不出来。无处发泄的过量快感积累在身体深处另一个器官里，一股有些陌生的感觉越来越强烈的在体内横冲直撞，只差一点点就能越过界限。  
“马上就好，Bucky。”Steve怜爱地抚摸omega哭湿的脸颊，弯下身咬含住他一侧肿胀的乳头，下身一口气插进最深处，整个器官完全没入，直到龟头挤压到omega内部入口处最敏感的一圈富有弹性的肌肉。Bucky一下子整个从床上弹起来，滞住了呼吸无声地尖叫着，脚趾蜷缩起来，甬道紧缩得Steve都感到有些胀痛。Steve停在那里等Bucky慢慢适应这份刺激，安抚地舔吻着口中的乳尖。过了几分钟Bucky才稍稍放松下来，剧烈地喘息着：“……操……轻点……那里……每次……都以为……要挂了……”  
“做了那么多次还是那么敏感。”Steve抬起身把肩膀凑到他嘴边，“受不了就咬着我。”  
Bucky不客气地一口含住肩膀上结实的肌肉，Steve抱紧他，继续一下一下用力顶撞内里那个紧闭的入口。Bucky紧紧咬住他，喉间呜呜哀叫着，从骨头酥麻到指尖，眼前白光一团团炸裂，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。内里之前那股陌生的感觉突然冲破了阻碍，甬道无可控制地痉挛起来，Bucky松开口还来不及出声，一股热液猛地从内部的小口中喷射出来，有力地浇在Steve的龟头上。Steve愣了一下，第二股体液又接踵而至，Steve之前从没遇到这种情况，尽管痉挛抽搐的甬道紧紧绞缠着坚硬的肉棒，快感让人欲罢不能，他还是赶紧退了出来，低头查看情况。第三股透明液体在空中划出一道弧线喷在了他的腹肌上，顺着肌肉线条滴滴答答直往下淌。  
“Bucky？你怎么了？哪里难受吗？”Steve轻拍着Bucky的脸，Bucky晕晕乎乎地抖动睫毛，刚刚那阵爆炸般的快感突然席卷了他的感官，灵魂都好像出窍了一会儿。他从来不知道除了omega高潮以外还有什么能达到这种程度，身体沉重的一根手指都动不了，又轻盈的好像要飞起来。  
“你刚刚用后面射了好多，没事吗？”Steve关切的边问边小心地按摩放松他的身体，Bucky张了张嘴，喉咙嘶哑得发痛，可能真的有点脱水了，他好不容易才找回了自己的声音：“……虽然……只在书里看过，大概是……潮吹吧……没事的，只不过……把脑浆都射出去了……而已。”这种时候还能刷贫嘴，Bucky也有点佩服自己。  
“哦……看来我作为Alpha需要学习的还很多。”Steve稍稍镇定了下来，“你确定没事？”  
“刚刚爽呆了，我保证。可不是所有Alpha都能给omega这种体验，猛男。”Bucky向他露出一个调皮的笑容，尽管眼睛里还湿漉漉的，“为什么不让你那超棒的大老二回到它该在的位置？咱们说好了，今天你要射在我里面，否则可没完。”  
Steve握住Bucky的大腿把自己重新推进松软的肉穴里，那里不再箍得他发痛，柔软顺滑地接受着强有力的操干，充满渴求地将性器往深处吸。Steve用力反复摩擦着最深处的肌肉，肉体间拍打的啪啪啪的声音起伏不断，再次激得他的omega颤抖哭叫起来。  
“……啊……用力，快点，快点！……呜呜……好深……还要……”  
内里的入口随着不断刺激也越发松软潮湿，微微打开了一点。Steve抓住机会把性器用力向里挤进去，龟头正好卡在入口里，被张小嘴包裹吮吸着，给予天堂般的极乐。Bucky感到好像身体被捅破了似的疼到了极点也爽到了极点，不知从哪来的力气像树袋熊一样四肢并用紧紧抱着Steve强壮的身体寻求依靠。Steve按着他的屁股把他下身死死固定在自己的阴茎上。结开始膨胀起来，正好压在Bucky的前列腺上，强壮的Alpha性器抖动了几下，一股浓稠的精液有力地射进等待已久的omega器官里。  
“啊！……Steve！啊啊啊！！”眼泪滚滚滑落，Bucky仰起头止不住地尖叫连连，不单是下半身喷涌着汁液的甬道，全身都开始失控崩溃地抽搐痉挛，快感销魂蚀骨，一阵接一阵的狂潮不断席卷而来，层层叠加，巅峰之上不知极限，仿佛无穷无尽。幻觉和记忆的碎片飞快地从眼前掠过，一切都化为阳光的金色。

许久，Bucky的知觉才渐渐回来，全身环绕在充满抚慰和保护欲的alpha气息中，脸上痒痒的，Steve的金色短发蹭着他，温软的舌尖舔吻着脸上的泪水。下身好像还泡在温泉里，舒缓的快感在体内反复回荡，Steve的结还牢牢的锁着他，时不时轻抽两下，小股射出剩余的精液。小腹涨得好满，Bucky忍不住哼哼唧唧地蜷起身挤进Steve怀里。  
“别乱动。”Steve舒适满足地抱着他，手指把玩着Bucky玫瑰花瓣色泽的嘴唇，“累了？”  
“唔唔嗯……”嗓子沙哑刺痛，Bucky懒得组织话语。要结消下去还得等上二十分钟，他安逸地找到个合适的姿势贴紧Steve，散了架似的完全放松下来，静静地享受高潮的余韵。两人在彼此完美融合的甜蜜气味中休息了一会儿，不仅身体连结在一起，灵魂也仿佛跨越了七十年冰雪风霜，回到最初的纯白，治愈所有因分离，伤害，折磨，遗忘带来的灰烬和伤痕。  
结慢慢松弛消退，Steve小心翼翼地滑出Bucky的小穴，那里一时还无法合拢，大量白浊混合着体液被挤出来顺着大腿往下流，腿上还青青红红的遍布指痕和牙印，景象十分淫靡。Steve忍不住用手指按着穴口，阻止精液流出来。  
“呜……已经不要了……”刚刚高潮过的身体过度敏感，Bucky合起腿躲避手指的触碰。Steve收回手，微笑着把手指沾到的液体抹到Bucky脸上：“终于满足了？”  
“嗯……好饱。”Bucky用疲惫的软软的气音回答着，手自然而然的护住被精液填满的腹部，眼皮快要沾在了一起。  
“累了就睡吧。”Steve温柔地吻了吻他的眼睛。Bucky在迷迷糊糊时仿佛听到Steve在耳边轻声说“我爱你，I will be with you till the end of the line。”  
“我也是。”他喃喃回应着，沉入深深的梦乡。

 

尾声

还有一天就是发情期，Steve本应已经做好了万全的准备，但眼下的情况让他深沉地叹了口气。床单全毁，连床垫都湿得需要晒上三天，干净毛巾也在事后清理时用掉了不少。Bucky昨晚睡到半夜偷偷爬起来灌下去整整三瓶水，吃掉了一半的储备粮，被当场捉拿归案时剩下一半储备粮被两人分享了。吃饱喝足后两人接着睡到了中午，现在Steve深深感到准备不足时间紧迫，急需外援。  
Steve拿出手机拨通了Sam的电话，还没开口对方就一串连珠炮：“对不起队长我知道这几天是什么日子我不想帮你们洗床单也不想被闪瞎眼我在热带雨林与食人鱼战斗请不要来找我！”啪挂断了。  
“……。”看来他们由于有前科而被直接列上了Sam的黑名单。  
Steve在Natasha的号码上犹豫了一会儿，最终决定不去招惹这位强势的Alpha女士。那么最后的选择，即使Bucky不太情愿，他们不得不临时放弃甜蜜的两人小窝，战略转移向复仇者大厦为美国队长预留的楼层，毕竟那里有无微不至的贴心管家老贾随时提供殷勤服务。  
在工作室忙碌着的Tony打了个喷嚏，窗外风和日丽，天才未来学家丝毫没有预料到自家大楼即将被两个荷尔蒙爆弹袭击的危机。

 

END


End file.
